holdenfast_lexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Holdenfast Lexicon Wiki
The Holdenfast Lexicon 'Introduction' The Holdenfast Lexicon is an encyclopedia from a strange and fantasical place, written by the learned and eccentric scholars of Old Holdefast itself during the Twilight of the Kings. It chronicles in extravagnt detail the history of the Godsfall and of the Conflation of the Spires, from before the Silver Age. Our world is one of little magic and of grand myth, where otherworldly forces and enchanted places are rare and subtle, where strange creatures abound, and those with the gift of sorcery are near divine; what the common man sees of magic could be measured in a teaspoon, outside of history books such as this one. 'The Scholars of Old Holdenfast' Bartholomew the Elder, Second Penmaster of Verdais Derek the Sly Hury Wellser Luther Koing Nazim, Loreweaver Odric St James, Religious Tactician Tepme Osser, Priest Scholar 'Navigating the Lexicon' The history of the Godsfall and the Conflation of the Spires is divided into topics arranged alphabetically. A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z The Holdenfast Lexicon also contains a timeline of the events it chronicles; a short, descriptive atlas of locations; and a list of the notable personages contained within its pages. Encyclopedia Chronicale | Encyclopedia Locanatrix | Encyclopedia Personae The Lexicon Dibs page 'A Game for Scholars' Players takes on the roles of cranky, opinionated, prejudiced and eccentric scholars from Old Holdenfast during the Twilight of the Kings, piecing together the events of the Godsfall and the Conflation of the Spires from before the Silver Age in a collaboration that will eventually produce a complete encyclopedia. This world is one with a low magic, high mythic setting. This means that magic is all but nonexistent in everyday life, but those who use it are fabled as semi-divine heroes and the times it is used eternally remembered as epic events. Magical places exist, but their effects are subtle and they are few and far between. This is not to say you cannot invoke magical events or people in articles - in fact, the high mythic nature of the world means it's very likely they will be the frequent subjects of your story. 'Rules of Play' If you wish to play, you must register to the wiki under your Scholar's name, which you will use to sign your entries. The Holdenfast Lexicon uses the Follow the Phantoms variant rule, found here . When a new turn begins, every player calls dibs on the entry they will write using the Lexicon Dibs page. You can never have dibs on more than one entry at a time. Each turn, every player writes an entry of 200-500 words. Monday to Saturday, this entry must be one of the existing phantoms; Sunday is a Free Turn during which you can create an entirely new entry if you wish. If there are no phantoms available, whether because of dibs or because you would be writing an entry you've cited, you may create a new entry. At the end of the article, you sign your Scholar's name and make three citations to other entries in the encyclopedia; one must be to an already-existing entry, one must be to an already named phantom, and the third must be to a new phantom. Once an entry is complete, link it to your Scholar page. It's an academic sin to cite yourself; you can never cite an entry you've written, nor may you write the information of a phantom page that you cite- this forces the players to intertwingle their entries, so that everybody depends on everyone else's facts. Despite the fact that your peers are self-important, narrow-minded dunderheads, they are honest scholars. No matter how strained their interpretations are, their facts are accurate as historical research can make them. So if you cite an entry, you have to treat its factual content as true! (Though you can argue vociferously with the interpretation and introduce new facts that shade the interpretation.) Latest activity Category:Browse